In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes host processor and a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA is coupled to a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) that include a plurality of data storage devices. In accordance with conventional RAID techniques, in response to data storage and retrieval requests from the host processor, the HBA stores data in, and retrieves data from the RAID.
If an intruder physically accesses and removes data storage devices from the RAID, the intruder may be able to use conventional RAID techniques to reconstruct the data stored in the RAID. This may make the data stored in the RAID less secure than may be desirable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.